I Choose My Own Life
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: Pumpinator takes back his life from his family's grunges. A past mm relationship is mention. mpreg)


I Choose My Own Life

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: All characters are copyrighted by their creators.

Pumpinator went to visit his father,Sneagator Jr. Addida in his Congo cave. The cave was dark and damp. It match Pumpinator's mood. One candle was lit, baring revealing Sneagator Jr's angry face.

"Son, I can't begin to tell you how disappointed I am in you. First you lose to Suguru Kinniku's bart in the most humiliating way possible. Second, I heard you were in a homosexual relationship with that traitor Kevin Mask. Third you have really let yourself go (Sneagator Jr. poke Pumpinator in the stomach). Us Addidas have a history of being physically fit and that means not having a pot belly. And if Suguru Kinniku hadn't killed him, I'm sure your grandfather would tell you how disappointed he was also."

"Father, Kevin and I are no longer in any sort of relationship, especially since none no where the hell he is. In fact, I'm not even sure we were in a relationship before he disappeared." Pumpinator said this through gritted teeth.

"Maybe, but that doesn't make you any less of a disappointment. It doesn't erase the fact that you failed me and your grandfather.

"Yes father, you have made that clear, over and over again, throughout the course of my entire life." Pumpinator clenched his teeth and fists. His normally pale skin was now a sort of fuchsia.

"Son, you have no excuse to be a failure. I was a weak and sickly child from a few bouts with pneumonia. But you were a healthy and strong child. Perfectly capable of learning my father's techniques. Now you're fat and I hear you're bulimic. You can't even be a success at bulimia, because the point of bulimia is not to be fat."

"Say father would have it been so hard to pass down some of grandpa's love to me as well as his techniques? By the way you have treated me my entire life, I would think your father was disappointed in you too." Pumpinator was snarky.

Sneagator Jr. was silent as if he was wrapped up in thought.

Then he began to speak:" My father loved me very much. He was all I had in my life! Then that murder Suguru Kinniku went and killed him! He didn't deserve it! Daddy didn't deserve it! I hate Suguru Kinniku! He took my father, so you had to kill his only child! Don't you get it? We had to make him suffer the loss of a beloved family member, but you failed that! Failed!" Sneagator Jr. tried to wipe away his tears before they could appear.

"You are being rather repetitive today father. Well now is as good as a time as any to tell you this is the last time I ever hope to see you."

"What the hell are you talking about boy?"

"I'm not taking this shit anymore. I've devoted over 18 years of my life to the D.M.P. It's too late to save my childhood. But I can take back my adulthood."

"What the hell are you talking about? It's D.M.P. for life or nothing!"

"You haven't venture out of the cave in a while, haven't you father? Sunshine blew up the D.M.P. base months ago. The few survivors lost limbs and had severe brain damage. I count myself luckily that I was in the hospital instead of there. The dead include the D.M.P. leaders, Doomsmane and Skulldozer. They're gone and so is the D.M.P. There is no D.M.P. and I'm glad! I came to see you one lost time to say good-bye. I hope to God that this is the last time I ever see you." Ignoring Sneagator Jr.'s shouts, he left the dank cave, never to return.

A few days later:

"We are now approaching jump city. Please buckle up and turn off all phones, radios, and game devices. Thank you for choosing All Around Flights." The flight attendant announced.

Pumpinator looked out the window at the teeming city below him and stroke his stomach affectionately.

"That's where you're gonna grew up kid. Beats the hell out of the D.M.P.'s underground base, doesn't it?" He remarked.

"Who the hell are you talking too?" asked his seat mate.

3 months later:

Pumpinator woke up, feeling rather dizzy from the anesthetic.

"Arghh...It feels like I have a hangover in my abdominal area." He moaned.

"Oh, you've woken up. Mr. Addida, would you like to see your new baby daughter?"

"Yes...of course I want to see her." Pumpinator was extremely groggy.

The cheerful nurse handed him a little pink bundle.

Pumpinator gently pulled back a fold of fabric so he could look at her little face.

She had his pale blue skin tone, with a few wisps of chestnut colored hair. Freckles decorated her little nose.

"Ny'ke Grande Alisa Hope Addida." Pumpinator knew that he gave her more middle names then she needed, but she was probably going to be an only child and he just couldn't choose one.

"Ny'ke, I promise you this: I won't pass on my grudges onto you, or your father's grudges (even though it's sort of a moot point because I don't know where the hell he is or even if he is still alive). I promise you I will let you make your own choices-when you get cogniscient enough to make them, that is. I promise that I won't let any one hurt you, especially if they're family members. I especially promise you that I will always love you, no matter what happens.

Little newborn Ny'ke responded to these touching promises by opening her little mouth and crying her little lungs out.


End file.
